


Charade

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Infidelity, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ





	Charade

Severus's hand slid across the flat of Harry's, his fingers danced across Harry's hip bones before slowly and surely wrapping his hand around Harry's cock. Severus's mouth soon followed the path made by his hand. Severus's long fingers penetrated Harry's arse, just the way he liked and Harry moaned as he came down Severus's throat, his own fingers tangled in Severus's hair. 

"You always know the best way to wake me up," Harry said pulling Severus to him for a kiss. 

"It's the only way to get you to stop snoring," Severus replied and closed the distance between them. 

*

Harry pushed open the back door, he could see the light from above the sink reflect from Ginny's copper crown. She looked at him over her shoulder, her expression stony at the sight of him. 

"Are they up yet?" Harry asked as he shut the door. 

"Of course not, you've got five minutes to spare. As usual," Ginny said with an edge as she grabbed her cup of tea from the counter and walked past him. 

Harry pulled out a frying pan, flicking his wand at the hob igniting the burner. He summoned bacon and eggs from the fridge. Not the kids' favorite but they would be happy enough. 

He heard the small steps on stairs, as usual Al was up first. Harry's hand suddenly slapped his jacket, which he hadn't taken off yet. He unzipped the inner pocket quickly, grabbed the cold gold band and quickly sliding it on his finger before his son arrived. 

"Daddy," Al said with a yawn entering the kitchen. "You didn't have to work early." 

Ginny stood behind Al in the doorway eyeing Harry's left hand to make sure his ring was on, and then pointedly looking at his jacket which he still had on. 

"Yup. Just went out for a bit of training this morning is all," Harry said sliding off his jacket and grateful his children were still too young to see the charade for what it was.


End file.
